


Капитан Яра и ограбление века

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Грейджои всегда берут то, что хотят. Или что плохо лежит. Тайвин Ланнистер, по мнению Яры, лежал очень плохо.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy & Tywin Lannister
Kudos: 2





	Капитан Яра и ограбление века

Свою первую вылазку Яра Грейджой провалила. Мелкая была. Глупая.  
Цель себе она придумала сама, придумала и рванула безоглядно. Собрала ладью. В основном мальчишки, а что поделать? Кто будет смотреть всерьёз на девчонку, ещё даже женщиной не ставшую, но уже пытающуюся стать пиратом.  
Яра считала, что действовать нужно с размахом, и если уж что-то или кого-то красть, то за это должен полагаться большой выкуп.  
От патрулей в гавани они увернулись. Так, на всякий случай. Лодка выглядела вполне себе нейтрально, но потренироваться лишний раз не повредит. Прогулялись по Ланниспорту, посмотрели, да послушали — противника ведь нужно знать в лицо. И тут Яра растерялась, потому что до неё дошло — где же она добудет кого-нибудь из семьи лорда, коли, судя по слухам, местные лорды даже детей без охраны не отпускают.  
Ближе к вечеру недовольные пираты прогулялись по берегу, в сторону крепости. Солнце уже не жарило и клонилось к морю. Под обрывом, у самой кромки воды рыбачил мужик. Одет был вполне прилично, хотя цацек при себе, похоже, не имел.  
— Эй, как клёв? — выкрикнул кто-то из парней.  
— Будешь так орать, всю рыбу распугаешь... — отозвался мужик, даже не думая на них оборачиваться. И тут Яра, накручивавшая себя весь день, дошла до точки кипения.  
— Ты, — Яра подошла быстрым шагом и хлопнула мужика ладонью по плечу. — Ты идёшь с нами!  
Незадачливый рыбак уставился на Яру холодными светлыми глазами.  
— И? — мужик склонил голову набок.  
— Да заче... — пискнул кто-то из банды.  
— ТИХО! — шикнула Яра и вновь повернулась к жертве. — Ты ведь не из простых, да?  
— Допустим. И что же девочка от меня хочет?  
— Я не девочка, я — капитан! И я тебя заберу. И потребую за тебя выкуп!  
— Вот как? Хорошо. А удочку и корзину мне дозволят взять с собой?  
— Зачем? — удивилась уже Яра.  
— Продолжу. Здесь вы всё испортили... — будущий пленник поднялся с камней и распрямился во весь рост. Он был высок и сух. Яра — весьма крупная девочка для своего возраста — едва доставала ему до груди. — Да и к тому же, капитан? Как вы думаете, насколько подозрительно будут выглядеть брошенные на берегу вещи и улов?  
— Яра. Капитан Яра Грейджой.  
— Ясно. Неужели дочка Бейлона?  
— Да! — Яра даже плечи расправила.  
— Ну что ж, леди Грейджой, показывайте ваш корабль.  
Пленник вёл себя спокойно, но обыскать, а уж тем более привязать себя к мачте, не позволил. Лишь продемонстрировал короткий и острый нож для рыбы и вновь заткнул его за голенище высокого сапога. А потом он просто продолжил рыбачить! Некоторые из парней поначалу приставали к нему с расспросами, но быстро поняли, что тормошить дылду бесполезно.  
Яра, у которой прошла радость от того, что удалось взять пленного, вновь начинала злиться.  
— И что же ты собираешься делать со всей этой рыбой?  
— Раз я, по всей видимости, не имею возможности отдать её вечером на дворцовую кухню... У вас есть котелок?

Когда морской патруль из Ланниспорта догнал пиратскую ладью, солнце почти коснулось горизонта. А экипаж пиратского судна настолько оживлённо спорил над котелком, кипящем на жаровне, что патрульный корабль заметил только, когда их начали брать на абордаж. Драки не вышло — высокий рыжий мужик довольно быстро обломал радостных ланнистеровских солдат.  
— Благодарю, леди Грейджой, за морскую прогулку и проявленное гостеприимство.  
— Угу, а ты знаешь толк в ухе, мужик.  
Дылду вместе с корзинкой, удочкой и оставшейся рыбой забрали на ланнистеровский корабль, а Яра так и не рискнула заикнуться о выкупе.  
— Лорд Тайвин, разрешите доложить... — донеслось с отчаливавшего патрульного корабля.  
— Вот же сука! — тихо выругалась девочка, относя этот возглас скорее к ситуации, потому что дылда за последние полчаса ей начал даже нравиться.


End file.
